Say Anything?
by Skittles6
Summary: My continuation of Say Something. This is how I would have liked to see it happen next. rr
1. Say Anything

Continuation of "Say Something"

Lorelai's POV-

I saw the hurt look on his face when I told him he'd never have to endure any of my crazy antics any more and I don't know why I didn't stop him then. But all I did was climb up the stairs and crawl into bed.

"Rory." I moaned into the phone after dialing that oh so familiar number.

"Mom? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Um, no. I called Luke."

"And you said what?"

"I told his answering machine that I was remembering some stupid movie we watched together and I begged him to come over."  
"Oh, mom…"

"That's not all. I realized that I can't be the girl that cries to get her ex back so I ran to Luke's, got the spare key above the door and went in and stole his machine tape."

"Oh, mom…"

"That's not all either. I walked back home and he was coming out of the house and he looked so worried like something happened to me. And he looked hurt when I told him he wouldn't have to deal with nutty Lorelai any more."

"Is that it?" she asked after a long pause.

"Yeah."

"Just checking. I think that you need to really talk to him mom. Without crying, with out stalkerish references and without fighting. Just tell him that you can't be without him. He'll take it for what it's worth mom. I promise."

"How do you know?"

"Mom, its Luke. It's always been Luke. This guy is like my dad and I know him better than most. So just tell him. Go into the diner tomarrow morning and tell him. Make him listen. Make out in front of Miss Patty and order coffee. Everything will work out I promise. Or I'll drop out of school and take care of you full time. We'll try out that whole girl band idea. Okay?"

"Okay. I love you, kiddo."  
"I love you too, Mom. Get some rest. Big day ahead of you."

"Bye."

Rory's POV-

"Bye Mom." I hung up the phone.

"Is she okay?" Logan asked. I was still standing in front of him in his room.

"She'll be fine. She just did some Gilmore-y stuff today."

He sat on his couch and I followed suit. "Are you okay? You seemed a little miffed when you got here."

"Yeah. Everything's fine. I was just so mad that you didn't wanna spend any time alone with me. That's all."

"Are you losing your mind, Ace? Out of all the people here tonight, out of all the people at Yale, you are the only person worth my alone time. But I didn't wanna be rude and I'd rather see you in a group as opposed to not seeing you at all, so I said you could hang out."

"Oh." I felt pretty stupid.

"If you want me to try this commitment thing, you gotta be willing to hang with my fan club too." He smiled that stupid smile and I knew he was right.

"Okay. But not all the time. I get to be greedy and keep Mr. Huntzberger all to myself sometimes."

"It's a done deal, Ace. But, I have to go outta town for a couple of days." I frowned. "I promise as soon as I get back, I will be all yours for a couple days."  
"Okay, if I have to."

"Yeah, you do. But, maybe you could go and help your mom. She doesn't seem alright and I know when I'm down the thing to cheer me up is my Ace." He smiled sincerely and touched my face.

"Fine. I'm sure my mom will appreciate it. I should probably go. You must have a lot of packing to do." I went to get up and he pulled me back down.

"Well, I don't have _that_ much to pack. I could hold off til tomarrow if you wanted to stay the night."

"Would that be okay with you?"

"I insist." He kissed me and led me to bed.

The next morning; Lorelai's POV-

I stood in front of the mirror for what must have been the millionth time this morning. And I still looked horrible. Everything was wrong. I needed to find something that Luke would see the old me in. The one before my parents wedding. Nearly an hour and a half later, I decided on something he's seem me in at least a dozen times, but it's the one that just makes me feel confident that Luke will remember that I'm still me.

After my usual walk to Luke's, I open the diner door and there he is, the most amazing guy I've ever known. The man of my dreams. I set my purse down on the counter and take a seat.

"I need you. And that's hard because the only person I've ever needed is Rory, but for the longest time Luke, I've needed you and you were always there. I took it for granted and I'm sorry. It's the worst decision I've made in my entire life, Hun. I can't be without you and it feels like I can't breathe. Gimme my lungs back, Luke. I need you, you're my metaphorical lungs." I sat there in silence for a while. Luke rounded the corner and I was sure he was going to serve someone coffee but he came over and grabbed me. Everything was right in my world. Nothing else mattered.

"I've missed you." Luke whispered to me.

"I think I know how you feel. But you function better under heartbreak then I do so, imagine it a little worse and add some heels. That's how I feel."

"I love you, Lorelai, more than anything else I've ever known. You gave me what no one else could." He starred at me with such intensity that I had to look away. "Go." After my blank stare, he continued. "Go, get the stupidest movies, find the worst junk food, and take a long hot bath. I will be over at five and I expect to see you in pajamas. You got it?"

"Will you eat the junk food?"

"Why the hell not? You only live once." I wanted this man in my life forever and I needed to show him that tonight. I had a plan.

Rory's POV-

"Mmmm, good sleep." I rolled over and saw Logan looking directly into my eyes.

"I agree. See you don't have to have sex with me to get into my comfy bed." He laughed at me.

"Very funny. This is the most relaxed I've been in such a long time. Are you sure you wanna give this up and leave? "

"I don't want to, have to. The Huntzberger heir must be there for the opening of the new paper in California. If I'm lucky I'll to cut a ribbon or something."

"Oh, well, I can see why one would wanna leave their half naked beautiful….." I stopped myself short of girlfriend, not knowing how it would be taken.

"Girlfriend, Ace?" he finished for me.

"Depends."

"On?"

"If you'll have me?" I answered meekly and blushed.

"I'd be stupid not to. But I have some things to tell you."

"Oh, serious face."

"Don't mock. I have never done this before. I might screw up and I don't wanna hurt you, Ace."

"I'm a big girl Logan. Don't worry."

"But I do. You mean the world to me now and I've known you less then a year. I can only imagine how much I'll feel for you after two."

"I know how you feel." I replied, sullenly, hoping that he wasn't going to break up with me.

"Then, you know I wanna see you exclusively and give you….." he reached into his nightstand and came back with a ring box. "….this."

"Um, well, thanks."

"You didn't open it yet."

"I think I know what's in there."

"Open it." I opened it and saw not an engagement ring but a small, light green diamond ring. I couldn't say anything. "I promise to be there for you, thick and thin, Ace, as long as you don't toss me out after I make a mistake, which will happen."

"It's beautiful. Thank you." I took it out of the box and put it on my right hand.

"No." he said and pulled my hand away. He took off the ring and placed it on my left ring finger. "A promise of what tomarrow will bring us."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Ace."

Love it? Hate it? I need feedback people… so tell me what's going on in those crazy Gilmore obsessed minds…. thnx


	2. Sneaky Penguins

Thanks for all those positive reviews…. I'm enjoying where I'm taking this story. And I'm glad you're enjoying it too. All feedback and criticism is appreciated and will be taken into consideration. Thanks a bunch guys.

Lorelai's POV-

I was, for the second time today, scrambling around my house, to find my clothes. The really cute, comfy pajamas that Rory bought me for Christmas last year. They had adorable little penguins on them.

"Argh!" I yelled and threw the stuff out from under my bed. "Where are you my little penguins? Answer me or I'll feed you to the polar bears. And they, my friends are much meaner then your old friend Lorelai." My polar bear rant was interrupted by a knocking at the door. I freaked. 'Is Luke early?'

"Whoa. What are you doing here?" I asked Rory when I opened the door.

"Um, making sure everything went well. Did you even go? You look like a mess."

"Yes. I went. And how did you know I didn't drag Luke back here and take advantage of him?"

"Ew, mom. Gross." She pushed past me and went into the living room.

" Well, it's the truth. Not entirely but things went well. Luke's coming over at five and I need to get movies and junk food and find the penguin pajamas. And you're right I'm a mess. Help."

"Sure mom. Uh, you go and get the junk and movies and I'll look for the penguins."

"Great. I knew there was a reason I loved you."

"Yes, I rock. Now go."

"Gone." I took off out the door and ran to the movie store. I knew exactly what I was looking for. I grabbed 'From Justin to Kelly', 'Spice World', and 'Mr. Nanny'.

"Will this be all?" Kirk asked.

"Of course."

"Do you have your card?"

"Of course I do Kirk." I handed him the card and he rang me out.

"$12.50." he handed me the receipt and I handed him the money. Next was Doose's. I grabbed the classic movie night junk and Dean rang me out.

"How ya doing Lorelai?" he asked.

"Fine Dean and yourself?"

"Well, Lindsay and I are back together. She's pregnant. I'm gonna be a daddy. I'm so excited."

"Well, congratulations. I'll be able to shop for a li'l one again." I tried to be nice but he was after all the guy who broke Rory's heart. Again.

"Thanks. Here ya go."

I handed Dean the money and left with bags of groceries. Thank god Rory had more sense then to stay with him. I wasn't entirely comfortable with Logan yet but he was better then a married man. I didn't even wanna imagine Rory having a baby yet. When I returned home I found Rory on the couch with my penguin pajamas.

"You are a saint."

"Saint Rory, at your service." She smiled and handed over the penguins.

"I'm gonna use your room. Be right back." I slipped into the pj's in Rory's room.

"Looking good mom."

"Now why are you here?" I asked and grabbed the snacks, taking them to the kitchen.

"Well, Logan suggested that since he'll be away from a few days my time would be wasted at Yale without him around."

"The ego!" I shouted as I put the snacks into various bowls.

"Plus, he seemed kinda worried about you. I didn't tell him what happened but he knew you must have been in bad shape for me to wanna take a bus all the way to Stars Hollow."

"Sweet guy. That's a plus."

"I've noted it. I have something to tell you." She got serious all of a sudden.

" I have a feeling this should be a conversation we have while sitting down." I took a seat

"Yeah, maybe. Mom, I love Logan. And I told him this morning. I don't think that my fear of commitment came from you. Just the lack of guys who were good enough."

"Okay, well I'm glad. What the hell is that on your finger?" I yelled and stood up.

"Mom sit." I took a deep breath, as did she and she explained. "Logan gave me this to me this morning. We're not engaged. He told me as long as I promise not to toss him out when he makes a mistake, he wants to stick around. It's just a promise of the future."

"An expensive promise. But it's pretty."

"I know. I love it." I saw my daughter for the first time, not as my daughter but as an amazing girl who was in love.

"So, I have something to tell you also. Dean and Lindsay are gonna have a baby."

"Aw, that's so cute. Do you think they'll name her Lorelai?" she laughed.

"Oh, I didn't know how you'd take it. With everything."

"I'm fine mom. I'm so happy for them. If they can make it through all the crap we've caused then they deserve to be happy."

"You really are a saint kid."

"I know. What time is Luke supposed to be here?"

"Five. I don't mean to kick you out, kiddo. You're welcome to stay and watch movies with us."

"Nah, I think I'll see what Lane's up too. But thanks."

"Anytime."

"I should call her and make sure I'm not stepping on her plans or anything."

"Yeah, Lane gets a courtesy call but not me. Gee, so you don't care if I have plans." I joked

"I do live here mom. So, no I don't care." She went into her bedroom and I arranged all the bowls on the coffee table perfectly.

Basically just a filler chapter. A prologue to tonight. Hope you enjoyed it. rr


	3. A Bubble Gum Ring

I love those 'anonymous' people who don't sign in and then say something bad. If you're going to say it be proud of saying it and sign your name. Your email even. Plus, this is MY continuation of it. I don't need to go around the WB's time frame. And if they're OOC then I'm sorry. If you can't work around that please stop reading because I'm writing this for myself. That's not to be taken the wrong way but I initially am writing for myself. How I would have liked to see it go. I'm not upset so that's it. Please don't write to upset me because it WILL NOT happen. I will not revise my story unless I think it's a good idea. And that idea would change the whole story.

Sorry for wasting your reading time on the insignificance of an unnamed reviewer so on with the story my dears.

Lorelai's POV-

It was 4:57 and I was about as nervous as they come. I was patiently, okay well, not _so_ patiently, awaiting the knock on the door. Rory had long since gone to Lane's to help her with some boy problems. I tried to con her into helping me clean up our sty but she challenged my authority by saying that Luke had seen the house when I had a broken leg and she wasn't old enough to clean anything. I sat quietly arranging and re-arranging the bowls on the table.

knock knock

I sighed and rushed to answer the door, not knowing what to expect. "Hello, Luke."

He kissed me, wrapped his big arms around me and held me closer then ever. "Hi." He pulled away and smiled.

I had to catch my breath before saying anything, but I finally managed a 'hi'.

"So, movies?" he asked.

"Are you sure you're up for this? They're really bad movies."

"Yeah, I know." He smiled. And we sat on the couch.

"I really missed you Luke. I didn't know what to do with myself. I was so hurt. And I know that's not fair because I hurt you but I didn't mean to."

"Why didn't you tell me about Chris?"

"Because you know what Chris _used_ to mean to me. And if you knew I had spent the whole night over there then you would have come to the wrong conclusions. And I didn't want that. It was about death, Luke. And regardless of our past, his and mine, he had no friends and I was the only one who knew what it was like to grow up with parents like that. He spent the whole night telling me horrible things about his dad. He was never around and Chris had never been good enough. And even though he didn't ask for it, I helped him because he is my friend. _Was _my friend. He's gone now. And you don't have to hear about him or see him ever again."

"He's Rory's dad, Lorelai. You can't just throw him away like that. You have to see him."

"Technically, he's biologically Rory's father. But you are the most amazing _dad_ to that girl. With the chicken pox and mashed potatoes and the stupid coffee cake and balloons. And every single birthday party she's ever had since we got here. Her father couldn't make time for her, but her _dad_ always did. You've been the only male influence to her, with the exception of TV. Don't you think she's turned out great?" I asked.

"She's amazing, just like her mom."

"Even though your blood doesn't run through her, you're her dad. And she's that great, in part, because of you."

"Thanks, Lorelai."

"Anytime. Now, those movies."

"What did you get?"

"The worst movies, per you request. 'From Justin to Kelly', 'Spice World', and 'Mr. Nanny'. The last one's all macho. Hulk Hogan in a ballet unitard. Doesn't get and worse then that." He laughed right along with me.

We watched all of 'Spice World' and I fell asleep through some of 'Mr. Nanny'. I woke up to Luke nudging me and asking if I wanted to go to bed.

"Nope. I had a surprise for you. Sorry I fell asleep. Just let me go get changed." I took off and got half way up the stairs before I turned around, "You'll love it." I smiled. For the first time, I actually knew what I was doing. I put on some jeans, and because I couldn't find a shirt, I went downstairs in my black lacy bra. I would just borrow something from Rory.

"Be right back." I escaped into Rory's room and shut the door. A blue Cookie Monster shirt spoke to me. It read 'Me want Coookies!'. It was so me. I put it on and rejoined Luke in the living room.

"You did that on purpose." He accused.

"What did I do?"

"Coming down here with no shirt on."

"No, but wasn't the view nice?" I asked.

"Always. So glad nothing has changed."

"Good to know. Now this is for you." I handed him a blindfold.

"Um, kinky?"

"No, but oddly enough I borrowed it from Rory. It's for the surprise. You have to where it til we get where we're going."

"Okay as long as you promise not to drive off a cliff."  
"Relax. I know where I'm going."

He put on the blindfold as soon as we got into the car. "No hints?"

"None what so ever." I put on my AC/DC cd and he was quiet the whole way. We pulled up to Sniffy's and I told him he could take off the blindfold.

"Why are we here?" he asked.

"Because this is where I made the biggest mistake of my life. I'd like to fix that. Come on." We entered Sniffy's and Bud and Maisy were both there and they greeted us just as they had before.

"Oh, I know they'll love that dish you made earlier for that married couple. Go go. Make it Bud." Maisy shooed Bud into the kitchen.

"Now, that night when we were here before was one of the best nights of my life. How did you mess up?"

"I'm in, Luke. I'm all in." I dropped to one knee and pulled a ring box out of my purse. It had a cheap gum ball machine ring in it but the sentiment wasn't lost on Luke and he got it. He beamed down at me and we were perfect again.

"OHMIGOD! BUD COME QUICK!" Maisy yelled.

"What? What's wrong? Oh, my goodness." He said when he saw me on the ground.

"Can I get up now? My knee hurts?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Of course, dear." Bud said and helped me up.

"I know how much you're like parents to Luke and I love that about you. He should have everything he ever wanted. I don't know when or how this will happen, but I would like the both of you to be a part of it. It would mean a lot to me." I announced.

"We would love to. Just let us know. Now anything you want, it's on the house. Oh, go back to the thing you were making." She and Bud went back into the kitchen.

Luke just starred at me for awhile. "You want this?" he asked.

"I love you. And I realized that this will work. It won't even require that much effort." I laughed.

"Wow."

"_We _love you Luke. That's what I should have said. Because Rory comes with the package. And it would be nice to have you introduced as her step-father."

"Wow."

"You never answered the question Luke. Will you marry me?" I was getting very nervous.

"That's a stupid question, Lorelai. You really think that after eight years I'd so no?"

"No, but you might call me nuts or crazy or something. You just keep saying 'wow'"

"As long as you don't feel any impromptu road trips, my answer is yes."

"Thank god. I was getting worried." I laughed.

"Oh my god. I have to call Rory."

"Why? She thought I would say no?"

"She didn't know about this Luke. I never told her. I stopped at Doose's and I had a bright idea right then and there and I bought the ring and that was it." I pulled out my cell phone and hit speed dial 1. "No answer. She must have it off. She's at Lane's. I'll tell her when I get home." I smiled. "I'm so happy, Luke."

"Me too." He kissed me and our food came.

Next chapter: Rory's reaction. Thanks for reading. Review please


	4. The Gilmore Way

Thanks a bunch for all the positive reviews. I love all that jazz.

'_Rory's Reaction'_

Rory's POV-

After spending the whole day at Lane's hearing about her new boy drama, I was going home to hear about mom's drama. Even if tonight went perfect, she would still make drama. That is just my mother. As I entered our yard I saw Luke's truck in the front. I walked up the steps, initially wondering if I should even be home. 'Ew, naked Luke'. I attempted to unlock the door but no need. Guess they were in too big of a hurry.

"Mom? Are you naked?" I yelled as I entered the house.

"Yes, Rory. I'm very, very naked. Get in here we have something to tell you."

I went into the kitchen and saw them looking very somber at the table. "What's wrong?"

"Guess."

"You're dying?"

"No."

"You're pregnant?" Luke spit out his beer.

"You okay, hunny?" mom smiled.

"I give up."

"We need to go shopping. For rings tomorrow."

"Okay…. And your sudden need for jewelry?" I was confused.

"God, Rory. I sent you to Yale for a reason. Get smart. We're engaged."

"Wow. I'm so excited." I hugged mom and then Luke, who was a bit surprised.

"I know. So I wanted you to be the first to know. Then Sookie, of course."

"And you need to tell Grandma and Grandpa."

"No, Rory. After what they did to us, I don't think so. Uh-uh."

"Mom, please. I know you're still mad but they'll wanna be there. For the wedding and if you tell them last minute they'll be mad and it'll start a bigger fight. Just please. Call, say 'I'm engaged' and hang up. They need to know."

"You are persistent. Fine, I'll call them tomorrow."

"You'll chicken out for sure. Call them now."

"But, Rory…."

I stuck the phone in her face. "Mom." I said sternly.

"Fine." She let out an exasperated sigh and took the phone.

Lorelai's POV-

_Ring ring_

"Gilmore residence."

"Hi, I need to speak with Emily Gilmore."

"One moment."

"Hello?" mom answer.

Deep breath and "I'm engaged."

"Lorelai? Is that you?"

"Yes, mom, it's me. And I'm engaged."

"To whom? That filthy diner owner? He's not a suitable match for you. Christopher is."

"No, mom, Luke is. Luke is the only one who makes me happy. He's the father Rory never had. The father Christopher didn't think she should have had. He's the one I'm marrying. Get over what ever problems you have. Pull the stick out of your ass and except it or you'll lose me forever because we are a package deal now, mom. Me and Luke. That's it. Let me know if you change your mind." I hung up.

"I'm sorry mom. I thought they'd come around."

"It's not your fault, sweetie. At least now they know. I think I'm gonna take a shower and head to bed. See you in the morning, kid." I headed upstairs.

'I hate them. I hate them.' I repeated to myself, trying not to cry.

Rory's POV-

"I'm sorry Luke."

"It's not your fault. It'll never be your fault. They just don't think I'm good enough." He started to walk away.

"Luke?" he turned back around. "You are good enough. You're perfect. That's why she's not running this time."

"Thanks." He smiled and went upstairs, probably to check on mom.

I grabbed my keys and left the house. I got into the car knowing exactly where I was going. 20minutes later I ended up in front of Richard and Emily's house. Maybe they'd take it better from me. Ringing the door bell, I went over what I had planned to say in the car. It sounded stupid and I'd just have to wing it.

"Richard and Emily please."

"In the living room, ma'am."

I walked into the living room and there they were, discussing something unimportant. I didn't announce myself I just started talking. "Luke's parents are dead. Mr. and Mrs. Hayden have made it more than clear that they want nothing to do with me. And if you don't except this marriage I will have no grandparents left."

"What are you trying to say young lady?" Grandpa asked.

"I'm not trying to say anything. I am telling you Luke is my father. If you refuse to acknowledge that then I will never come here again. I am tired of seeing mom hurt all the time. You don't see it but I do. Luke means the world to her and by you ignoring that you're hurting her. But my mother is the most strong, independent woman I have ever met. It's you who may not be able to deal without us. We've lived without you before and, if you force us to, we can do it again."

"We just don't think that Luke the right man for your mother. We wanted her to have someone she can depend on."

"It doesn't matter what you think _of_ him, just know that if mom doesn't tell me tomorrow that she received a shocking call from Richard and Emily Gilmore then this very well might be the last you hear from _all _of us. My mother is never to know of my visit here tonight. I hope you agree with my conclusion. I suppose we'll find out tomorrow. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll see myself out." I walked straight out the front door. I was so proud of myself. My entire life mom had been the one to stand up for me, so it was time to return the favor.

_Ring ring_

"Hello?" I answered while driving.

"You busy, Ace?" I heard Logan's more than charming voice.

"Logan! Yay. I didn't think you would call."

"Of course I would. It's bad enough I have to be away from my Ace I at least have to talk to her."

"You're such a sweetie. Do you tell all the women you date that?"

"Jus the ones I love." He laughed. "So, how's your mom?"

"All's good. She fixed her problem and she's now engaged."

"She works fast." He laughed again. I love his laugh.

"Not with this one, buddy. Took them eight years to get it together."

"Well, I must come down and meet your step-father to be sometime."

"I would love it. So would mom. Maybe. When do you get back?"

"Day after tomorrow. Then I'm all yours Ace. You can pick me up at the airport and we can drive to that charming little town of yours. How does that sound?"

"Perfect. So, will you make this a regular thing; calling me while you're away?" I was curious.

"Only if you want me to."

"Yes, please."

"I'd be happy to Ace. But right now, I'm accompanying Mitchum to a dinner so I'll have to let you go."

"Okay. Be careful."

"I will. Love you, Ace."

I sighed, "I love you, too." I hung up the phone. I was ecstatic. He actually said it. And what was even more surprising was that I said it back, with no trouble. This had been a good day. I pulled into our driveway and went inside. "Mom! I'm home." I yelled.

"Rory? Sh! She's asleep." Luke came downstairs.

"Sorry. I just wanted to let you guys know I was back home."

"Where were you? I didn't even know you left."

"I paid my grandparents a visit. I don't think we'll be having anymore problems on their end. At least not in the form of negative wedding feedback."

"What did you do?"  
"Blackmailing is the Gilmore way. It is what we do. It's in our blood. So tonight I became a Gilmore."  
"You blackmailed your grandparents?"

"They'll learn not to mess with my dad." I smiled at him and he beamed back. I lowered my voice. "I don't want mom to know I went. I want her to be happy and think they're doing this on their own. They already know not to tell her."

"Okay, well it seems as if you've handled everything tonight. Thank you. If she knew, it would mean a lot to her. It means a lot to me."

"No prob. I'm gonna go to bed. Tell mom goodnight for me." I hugged Luke and went to my room. I starred down at my new ring and fell asleep, dreaming happily of my new family.

What do you think? I _love_ it, but I wrote it so I'm biased. Feedback is much appreciated.

P.s. didn't I make Rory a b-i-t-c-h?


	5. Fake Acceptence

So thanks a bunch for all them great reviews. Love ya all.

Lorelai's POV-

"You'll never guess who I just got off the phone with." I was still in pajamas and Rory and Luke were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast.

"Who?" Rory said with a little smirk. A detail I would later drag out of her.

"Mom and dad. They called to say, 'Hey, we're good with this engagement.' Weird huh?"

"Kinda creepy." Rory peeped up.

"Maybe they just feel bad. I mean maybe they don't want to have to never get to see another grandkid. I'm sure they'll want to meet boy or girl Danes." Rory and I exchanged a look.

"That's my cue to get dressed. I'll wander around the town. Lunch at Luke's?"

"Sure. See ya then." Rory kissed my forehead and left. And I sat there in silence, starring at Luke. "Boy or girl Danes?" I asked after a while.

"Uh, yes?" he looked terrified.

I inhaled deeply. I wasn't hoping to have this conversation for a while. "Do you want kids Luke?"

"I want to consider the thought of a little one with his mommy's blue eyes. It would be nice. I know you don't need one because you have Rory and she's my kid too now, but I want a baby of my own. At least to think about it."

"I have thought about it. It would be nice. I love kids. But I never wanted to have one by myself again." I laughed.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore. I'm here now." He smiled. "So would you want a boy or another girl?"

"I don't know. Maybe a boy. I loved having Rory but I'm sure you'd want a boy."

"It would be nice. I could show him to cook and play baseball and all that." He smiled contently and I knew it would be okay.

"So, kids? Wow. We've made our first engaged decision. How long do you want to wait to start conceiving said kids?" I asked.

"Now would be good." I saw that wicked gleam in his eye then he chased me up to my bedroom.

Rory's POV-

_Ring ring_

"Rory, this is your grandmother. We'd like you, your mother and Luke to join us at dinner sometime next week."

"When next week?"

"Whenever you're free. Just let us know a few days in advance. We'd also like to have an engagement party for them. Do you think that would okay?"

"Um, sure, grandma. But this has to be done their way. This is supposed to be a happy thing. Mom is so excited. It's great that she finally gets to be happy."

"Just let us know what you'll want to do to celebrate. But dinner next week is alright?"

"Of course. Would it be okay if I brought Logan Huntzberger?" I asked, not really wanting her to know about us yet. But if mom could dive in, so could I.

"Are the two of you dating, Rory?" Great she was curious.

"Actually, grandma we are."

"Wonderful. Now we have things to celebrate all around."  
"I don't want me and Logan to overshadow this engagement. It's important to mom that you finally accepted Luke. So the focus wont be on us, will it grandma?"

"No, of course not dear. We know what we're doing. Now, I've already taken up too much of your time. I'll let you go. Call me with those details."

"Alright. Talk to you later. Bye." I hung up. 'I don't know how mom did it all these years.' I thought. I walked to Lane's. Zack and Brian were sitting in bean bag chairs playing some game with two robots fighting each other. 'Boys are weird.' I walked into Lane's room.

"Hey, I didn't know you were coming over."

"Neither did I but mom and Luke are working on my younger sibling as we speak so I figured better here than there. And I have something to tell you."

"Oh, serious face. Well, go on." We sat on the bed.

"My mom's engaged. To Luke."

"You felt the need to add the, 'To Luke' part?"

"Well, it's my mom, so if Bono were available, you know. And I'm dating Logan now. I know you don't know him but he's coming here day after tomorrow to meet everyone." Silence "Say something, Lane." I saw where her gaze went. "It's not what you think."  
"I you have a new piece of jewelry that would cost more than your tuition."

"We're not engaged. And after I tell you what he said, you'll die."

"I'm in suspense."

"He said that he's bound to make mistakes but as long as I don't get rid of him after he does, he wants a future. This is his promise of a future."

"Aw, Rory. You're so lucky. Is he cute?"

"I have a picture on my cell phone actually."

I handed her my phone. "Oh my god. He's adorable. I'm so happy for you."

Sorry it's so short but I already have almost all of the next chapter finished. Hope you enjoy


	6. The Name Game

Much thanks for those of you who did review. And I beg to those of you who read and don't review.

"I'm leaving mom!" I yelled, grabbing my car keys.

"So, wait, this was his idea?" mom asked.

"We've been over this. He wants to get to know everyone."

"With pants on this time?" mom laughed.

"It was only funny the first hundred times."

"I agree. Is he going to be staying here?" Luke asked.

"Yes. I'm not gonna make him sleep at Ms. Patty's."

"Well, he could stay at the Dragonfly."  
"He's not paying to sleep in my mother's inn."

"I'll pay." Luke insisted.

"If you guys can sleep together, so can we. De-freak him by the time I get home please." I kissed mom and left.

With Pixies in the background, I was left with my thoughts all the way to Hartford International Airport. Would Logan like it here? Stars Hollow's my life. What would happen if he didn't? What would it be like? What if no one liked him? Most people like him, who was I kidding? He's a charmer. Everyone would love him. He reminds me of Tristan.' Then I began wondering about Tristan. Paris had probably heard from him, I'd ask her. And before I knew it, there I was at Hartford airport. I had a few minutes before his flight got in so I got some coffee and waited. I too ka sip and almost spit it back out. "Oh, my god." I took another sip. And managed another sip before I saw his plane land.

"Hey Ace!" he hugged me as soon as he saw me.

"Hi." I smiled. I missed him.

"So, how lame would it be id I told you I missed you?"

"Extremely lame, but then we could start a club."

"Well, I missed you."

"I missed you, too. But I kept busy. It was a pretty interesting couple of days."

"I'd love to hear more about it." He grabbed his bags.

"Logan!" a man called over the conversation.

I saw Logan roll his eyes before he turned around. "Yes, father?"

"You didn't say goodbye. I thought maybe we could take my limo to the house and you could spend the weekend going over the new paper with me."

"Actually, I'm going to be out of town this weekend. Rory here's going to catch me up on the stuff I missed in our classed."

"Well then, okay. Mitchum Huntzberger." He offered me his hand.

"Rory Gilmore. It's a pleasure, sir."

"Thank you. Are you Lorelai's daughter?"

"Yes, sir."

"Oh, well. Logan? Can I have a moment alone with you, son?"

"Sure. I'll be right back." He kissed my forehead and walked off. I saw some gesturing but they were so far off that I couldn't make out what they were saying. It looked like they were arguing. Then Logan walked in a rush to me.

"Let's go, Ace." He took me by the waist and pushed me to the exit.

"Wait. What was all that about?"

"Rory now's not the time. Let's just go." After we put his luggage in the car, the ride to Stars Hollow was silent. But it looked like he was seriously thinking about something. I pulled into the driveway and he went to get out.

"No, Logan. I wanna know what happened."

"I really don't want you to know what he said. It'll just upset you."

"I promise it wont. I swear. Was it about us?"

"Kind of." He sighed. "It's about your family. He doesn't approve of your family."

"But I'm a Gilmore. Has he met my grandparents?"

"He has and whereas they are great people…."

"My mom? He doesn't even know my mom. He can't say stuff about her." I insisted.

"He's heard of her and you, by extension. He believes the way you came to be is not suitable for high society."

"What is that supposed to mean? You can't be with me because of my mother?" I was pissed and confused.

"That's what he's telling me to do. It's different from what I'm going to do."

"You can't ignore your father, Logan."

He got out of the car and I opened the trunk for him. "Watch me." I stared at him like he was crazy. "Ace, you're the best thing to happen to me. My dad will either get over it or he wont; that's too bad if he doesn't. He won't get a say in what we do. We're adults Ace."

"But I don't want your dad to be angry with you because of me. It's a stupid reason but…"  
"Exactly, Ace, a stupid reason. Now, come on I wanna meet your mom, again."

"Fine." We walked into the house. "Mom! We're home!" I yelled.

"We missed you. Ah, Logan. And clothes. Nice to meet you."

He laughed. "Nice to meet you, too."

"This is Luke." Luke appeared and stared at the hand Logan had offered him. Finally, he took it.

"I'd like to offer my apologies about the way we first met. It was inappropriate."

"Yes, it was _very_ inappropriate. But thanks." Luke said.

"Who's hungry?" mom asked.

"All I've had is plan food all day."

"Could we maybe go to the diner? Please Luke?" I asked.

"Sure. We can take you mom's car and you guys can walk. Give ya a chance to show him around town."

"Great idea. I knew I loved you for a reason." Mom kissed Luke.

"Not in front of the kids, guys."

"Okay, so we'll get going. See ya there, kiddos." Mom and Luke left.

"I'm gonna go change first."

"I'll wait out here."

"You can come in my room. It's not like you've never seen me with no shirt on. Actually, the people who live here have seen you see me without a shirt on." I laughed and he brought his suitcase onto my room.

"I'm gonna be sleeping in here?" He looked terrified.

"Mom's okay with it. Promise."

"Your mom's not really the one I'm worried about."

"Luke? He wont… Well, actually he would probably hurt you but that's only if you break my heart."

"I have no intention of doing that, Ace."

"Good because Luke would put you in a headlock." I laughed at the memory of Luke having Dean in a headlock.

"Right. Now, weren't you doing to change, Miss Gilmore?" I grabbed a new shirt and changed from mom's 'Juicy' sweat pants to a pair of jeans.

"Wait. 'Miss Gilmore'? I wonder if my mom's gonna change her name."

"I'm kinda curious if you'd change your last name." he asked.

"What? Oh. Um, maybe. Yeah. I can keep Gilmore though."

"So you'll hyphenate it?"

"God no. I hate when people hyphenate things. A hyphen is the product of two things. If anything, a child should be hyphenated."

"So our kid would be Lorelai Zoey Gilmore-Huntzberger?"

"I guess. Yeah, that sounds pretty. Minus that hyphen. I hate hyphens." We left the house but continued the conversation. "You'd be okay with naming her Lorelai?"

"Of course. But not my son. I want to be the only Logan."

"Wow. We're agreeing."

"Scary, huh."

Lorelai's POV-

Luke and I entered the diner greeted by Lane.

"Hey boss. Future Mrs. Danes."

"Gilmore? Gilmore- Danes? Danes? Lorelai Victoria Danes?"

"Sounds good to me." Luke said.

"You guys wanna order?"

"We're actually waiting for Rory and …. Logan."

"Oh my god! He's here! I'm so excited!"

"He's adorable and he made a nice 2nd impression on Luke."

"Well, that's very interesting. No one, not even his nephew, did that."

"Hey! I liked Jess."

"We'll wait til they get here to order." Lane walked away.

"So you think I should change my name?"

"Only if you want to. I understand the hassle. You'd have to get new credit cards and a new driver's license. Your mail would be confusing."

"Well, with all those positives, I think I will."

"If it's what you want."

"Of course it is. I love you." I kissed him.

"I love you, too. So, what do you think of this Logan kid?"

"Rory really loves him. If she's happy we need to be happy, too. I won't be my mother Luke. And you shouldn't be either."

"But what happens if he hurts her?"

"Then you can break his neck. But only after Rory gives you the okay. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Kinky."

Logan and Rory came into the diner. She was laughing.

"What's up guys?" I asked.

"He got hit on."

"And you think it's amusing?"

"He got hit on by Ms. Patty."

"And Kirk told me I had a beautiful complexion." Logan looked afraid.

"It's okay sweetie. That's nothing out of the ordinary." I laughed.

"Hey Rory!" Lane came up and hugged her.

"I didn't know you were working today."

"Well, when you boss just up and takes the day off you have no choice."

"I can help you." Luke suggested.

"No. I was kidding. Sit down."

"Logan this is my best friend Lane. Lane this is Logan."

"Her boyfriend." He threw in.

"You okay with that word, hun?"

"I'll survive. It's nice to finally have a face to put with the amazing CD collection. I've heard so much about you."

"I always knew you admired me."

"I do but now I'm hungry."

"What can I get you guys?" she pulled out her order pad.

"Oh, yeah. Burger, fries, onion rings, and a salad." Rory said and I looked at her in amazement. "What?"

"A salad? That's rabbit food."

"I know but I'm trying to eat more vegetables. It's good for you."

"YOU!" I pointed at Logan.

"Me? Me, what?"

"You made her eat a salad didn't you?"

"No. I swear. She did it all on her own."

"We've learned something here today people."

"Mom, please, just order."

"Fine. I'll have what she's having _minus_ the salad."

"I'll have the salad and a turkey burger."

"Burger, fries and a salad."

"YOU!"

"Mom. Stop. She's harmless, I swear." I looked at Logan.

"Coffee?" Lane asked.

"You're kidding right?" mom snorted.

"Logan coffee?"

"Uh, sure. Thanks."

"I'll be back."

"So, besides our town's inappropriate behavior how did you like the town?" I asked.

"I like Monty."

"Do not make that comment." Rory laughed.

"I wanna know. Wait, did you make a giant Monty joke? That's dirty." I laughed too.

"Yes. It was all very funny. Now, we're changing the subject. Do you wanna have an engagement party?" Rory asked me.

"Of course. They're totally fun. I loved the last one. I got gifts." The group fell silent. I made a boo boo. "Luke I meant…"

"I know what you meant, Lore. And as long as it's not in the middle of the square, it's fine. I'm gonna go see where the hell our food is." He walked off into the kitchen.

"Mom!"

"Well, it was a slip-up. I didn't mean it. As you may notice I'm not in the car or married. So I don't know why he's so upset." Logan sat there looking confused but stayed silent.

"Mom got engaged to one of my teachers at Chilton. They had an engagement party in the town square a few years ago."

"Oh and Luke didn't like him?"

"He was jealous of Max. He's been in love with mom forever."

"And I've always loved him too. I just didn't know it." I smiled back into the kitchen and saw him. "He's the most amazing person I've ever met."

"What are you smiling about?" Luke asked.

"I love you more than anyone I've ever met. I want my engagement party tomorrow night. In our inn. It's the perfect weather. And everyone will be there."

"If it's what you want then sure."

"Great, we can start planning later."

"Oh, mom. We have a slight problem. When we saw Ms. Patty she caught sight of something on my left hand."

"Rory, no!"

"Yes."

"What's the big deal? You told her what was going on." Logan chimed in.

"That's not what she's gonna believe. She saw what she saw and all of Starts Hollow will think you're engaged by the time we finish lunch."

"So, what color do you want for all of the table cloths and place settings and stuff to be?" Rory changed the subject.

"I was thinking maybe like green and blue. Luke's colors. That's what you like, right?" I asked Luke.

"Yeah, but this is your thing. Use your colors."

"Uh-uh. This is _our_ thing and we need to do this together."

Omg that's the longest thing I've ever written. My fingers are cramping up. Tell me wht u think. thnx


	7. Jess and Stale Poptarts

Thanks for the reviews. Much appreciated. This is the next chapter. Enjoy.

Lorelai's POV-

"I think I may have made a mistake. A big mistake." Luke barged into the room.

"Well, what's wrong? What did you do?" I asked.

"I think I may have invited Jess to the thing tonight."

"Luke! No! Why would you do that?"

"Because Liz asked if he and TJ could come. She said we and I didn't know that her 'we' included Jess. Should I uninvite him?"

"No. I just have to tell Rory. And I dunno about you but I think that Logan seem like the type to throw down. Just tell Jess to keep in line when he gets here." I got out of bed, got dressed and walked down stairs. Luke was right behind me.

"Do you want me to tell her?" he asked.

"Nah, I can handle in. You should probably hide out at work for a while though. I don't know how she's gonna take it."

"Thank you. I'll see you guys for lunch?"

"If Rory hasn't killed me." I gave him a kiss and he left. I let out a long sigh, not really wanting to discus Jess ever. I knocked on the door. "Hey Rory! Can you come out for a sec?"

"I'll be out in a minute." She yelled back. I took a seat on the couch.

"What's wrong? That's not a good face."

"I happen to like my face, thank you."

"Mom?" Rory sat down.

"We have a slight problem with the guest list for tonight."

"Why? What's wrong?" she demanded.

"Luke invited Liz and TJ. And they're bringing Jess."

She fell back against the couch. "It'll be okay. They are technically family. So, I'd have to see him at the wedding anyway. So… I guess… I'll live."

"Thanks but that's not exactly what I'm worried about. You need to try and keep Logan in line. He seems like the 'defending your honor' kinda guy, so if Jess gets outa hand you need to let someone know."

"We wont ruin tonight for you mom. I promise."

"Oh, I know sweetie. Thank you. You can go back to lover boy and explain what's going on."

"Thanks for the heads up." She kissed my cheek and retreated to her room.

Rory's POV-

"We need to talk." I sat on the bed, cutting to the chase.

"Wow. What did your mom want?"

"My ex-boyfriend is Luke's nephew. He's invited tonight and I need you to behave yourself."

"Wait. You dated Luke's nephew? How long ago?"

"Like two years ago. But he took off and ran away to California. Then he came back, told me he loved me and left again."

"Oh, boy."

"That's not the best part. Then, a few months ago, he came to my dorm and wanted me to run away with him."

"And you're telling me not to punch him, why?" he sat up in bed.

"If it were anywhere else, I wouldn't care. But not tonight. Its mom and Luke's party. If he starts something and he's still here tomorrow, knock yourself out."

"So what am I supposed to do tonight?"

"Nothing. Leave it to me. I know how to deal with Jess." I lied down in bed and pulled him down with me.

"You're not gonna decide to go with him, are you? " I looked at him and he looked so small.

"No, I'm really not. I promise. He bailed on me twice and you're still here. I think my choice is obvious. I held up my left hand and he smiled.

"So are you sure your mom would be against me punching him in the face?" he laughed.

"We should start getting ready. I need to find a dress. Do you have a suit on you?" I asked.

"I just came back from a three day business trip with my father. Do you think I have any suits?"

"Well, when you put it that way." I laughed. "Do any of them need to be dry cleaned? I have to go into Hartford in a little while."

"You don't have a dry cleaner in Stars Hollow?" he laughed.

"We have a laundry mat but no, no dry cleaner. So, I ask again. Do you need anything dry cleaned?" I started to change. I put on some jeans and Lane's Clash T-shirt, slipped my feet into my Converse and turned to Logan.

"You look adorable. What was the question?"

"Logan! Dry cleaning?"

"Yes. I'll get it." He walked to his suitcase and pulled out a black jacket. "The pants are fine."

"Okay. I have to leave after lunch. Luke and I are going to get mom's ring today."

"So, you wanna head to the diner for lunch? I could make you something here if you don't wanna leave yet."

"We have cereal and poptarts. Neither of which require any actual skill to make."

"Well, good thing for you I don't have any skills. Will you let me make you cereal and poptarts, Ace?"

"Sure get dressed first." I left the room and let him get dressed. A few minutes later he appeared looking spiffy.

""Dressed to kill, huh? The party's not for a while. You can just wear sweat pants."

"I wanna make a good impression."

"On who? You're going anywhere. You're vegging here today while I'm in Hartford."

"Don't want me to go outside? Afraid I'll run into someone?"

"No. Who would you run into? You still have his stuff in your room."

"When did you get a chance to snoop? I've been with you the whole time."

"There's a picture of him on your dresser. Well, there's Dean, Tristan and some other guy, I'm assuming is Jess."

"How do you know Tristan?" I was amazed because I had just been thinking about him yesterday.

"He's my cousin. Where'd you think he got his boyish good looks?" he laughed.

"Wow. How is he? Do you talk to him?"

"What's the fascination, Ace? How'd you know him?"

"He went to school with me. He had this need to prove I would go out with him. But when his dad sent him away to military school, I never heard from him again. I was just wondering what happened to him."

"Oh, so you're Mary huh?" he smirked at me.

"Yeah. Why? You've heard of me?" I grabbed the cereal and poptarts out of the cupboards.

"That boy was infatuated with you. You were the reason he broke into that safe."

"What? No way. He was just with a bad crowd." I poured my Coco-Puffs into my cat face bowl and he put the poptarts into the toaster.

"No, Ace. I've heard the story. But that's the past. To answer your question, he's doing fine. He's a Marine." I gasped, knowing the situation with the war. "He's fine. He's a recruiter just outside of Hartford. He's not over there. He's okay."

I don't know why but I really wanted to see him. I missed him, to tell the truth. "Do you see him?"

"Not much. He's at the obligatory family gatherings. Not because they're nice either. They're still assholes, as you can tell by that encounter with my father yesterday. But both of our favorite of the clan is a small girl named Cassie. She's my cousin, his sister. She's 12 years old. Really adorable."

"Would you mind if I went to see him?" I asked quietly.

"No, I wouldn't mind at all. I mean, don't run off now but I'll give you his number."

I pulled out the poptarts and took a bite. "There are stale. I'm sorry. We have no food." I laughed and through away the poptarts.

"It's okay. I was actually thinking of going over to the Inn. It would help get me on your mom's good side. And I'm sure they wouldn't try and poison me with stale poptarts there."

"I'm sorry; I really have to leave now. Luke's expecting me at the diner. You think you can get to the Inn by yourself?"

"Sure. If I have a problem I'll call you, okay."

"Good. I have to go. Kiss." He kissed me and I drove to the diner. As soon as I walked in Jess was filling coffees and waiting tables.

"J-Jess?" I stuttered, not expecting to see him until tonight.

"Rory." He ignored me and went on filling coffee cups. Luke appeared from the back.

"There's kind of a rush. You're welcome to eat while you wait."

"So, Jess is really here?" I took off my scarf and coat and put them on the school next to me.

"Yes, he's really here. His mom told him to come help me out. I can send him away if you want."

"No. He's family now, I guess. Which is a little weird, but its okay."

"I'm really sorry about springing this on you last minute. He's only here for a little while."

"Maybe I should talk to him. Burger and fries please?"

"Anything. You can drag him upstairs if you want. This is more important than business."

"Thanks." Jess walked back to the counter with a pot of coffee. I grabbed him by the arm and led him upstairs.

"A little violent, aren't we Gilmore?" he asked.

"Don't be a smartass, Jess. I really need to talk to you."

"I'm standing right here, talk."

"Well, last time you ran away like a little girl. So, stay put this time."

Hope you like it my darlings. There is more to come.


	8. the Peace Corps

I'm not actually sure where I'm going to be taking this, how long it will last or anything specific. I know I should have it all planned out like good writers do but, well, lets face it I'm not that great of a writer and I write what comes to me while I should be doing my school work. I'm sorry I don't have a lot of L/L in here but I really don't know how to do all that. I really try but I don't really know how to take it. There hasn't been a whole lot of L/L interaction this season but I will re-watch some of the better episodes and try to brush up on it. I can't make any promises though. I kinda like Logan so I may make some points or hey- maybe I can make alternate endings like in those really cool Goosebumps books. (Lol) but any-whoo thanks a bunch for taking the time to review I really appreciate it.

Rory's POV-

"What do you need to say? I have stuff to do." Jess asked.

"I need you to be polite, friendly, and basically, not yourself tonight." I explained.

"Rory, I'm quite a bit different now. I have a life of my own. I'm not a screw up anymore."

"How? I just saw you a few months ago. You couldn't have changed that quickly.

He reached into his duffle bag and pulled out a little black book. "I need to show you this or you'll never believe me."

"What is it?" he handed me a book. "'The Sub Sect'." I paused. "'Written by: Jess Mariano'?" I was shocked.

"I want to thank you. You tried to straighten me out. And I owe that book to you. Read the inside."

"'To my angel, savior and best friend. Lorelai Leigh Gilmore'." I was tearing up. "Thank you Jess." He hugged me and I felt everything I had once felt for him come rushing back and then it hit me. "Logan." I pulled out of his hug.

"Excuse me?"

"Logan is my boyfriend. I'm sorry. See." I held up my hand, illustrating the fact that I'm taken.

"Oh. Well, I'm not surprised and I can't say I'm not disappointed. But that's okay. I have a life. I had to find my good side with out you."

"I still really wanna be friends Jess. I want to tell everyone that my best buddy Jess wrote this amazing book."

He shyly smiled and looked away. "Let's get you back down there. Your food's probably done." I went to hand him back the book. "Keep it. It's yours."

"Thanks. I'm so proud of you." I gave him another hug and walked down stairs.

"Food Luke?"

"Here ya go." He set my burger and fries down on the counter. I sat and started to eat it.

"Nice shirt." Jess whispered to me. I smiled and waited for Luke to finish up.

"You ready?" he asked about ten minutes later.

"Sure. Let's go." I got into my car and he got into his truck. He drove off in the direction of the Hartford mall.

Lorelai's POV-

"Lorelai! You need some help?" I heard someone ask. I turned around and there was Logan standing in the door way.

"Are you a doctor?" I laughed to myself.

"No, but I can lift heavy objects so if you need anything moved, I'm your guy."

"I appreciate that. But we hired people to do all the actual work so you can stand around and look pretty while you help me hammer out the details, taste the food. It's always good to have a second opinion." I smiled at him.

"Great. So, how's all the planning?"

"It's hectic to put together in twenty-four hours but I enjoy hectic." We walked over to where they were setting up the buffet table. "Thank you for trying to get on my good side. The last one didn't care."

"No problem. I have a question. What is Jess like?"

'Uh-oh.' I thought. Figuring that we should be sitting when we discussed Jess, I led him to the dining room table. "You wanna sit down Logan?" Logan sat and I continued. "Jess was –ugh! I hated him. He was never good enough but I put up with it partly because Rory was with him and partly because he was Luke's nephew. Rory loved him, even though he treated her badly. He was so smart and loved books. She saw only that part of him and figured she would be able to fix the rest. He was her bad boy. When I met you I didn't like you. You were from the world that I ran away from. I worked so hard to keep Rory away from it and when you came along it seemed like you were trying to screw up my work. Plus, you were undressing my daughter. I don't mind; just don't like to see it." I laughed. "But, I know now you're not trying to change Rory for yourself. You're making her a better person. You're the balance of Jess and Dean that she's been searching for. I'm really glad that she found you."

"Thank you." He spoke up after a while.

"Why don't we introduce you to Sookie? She's the chef here and she my best friend. You'll love her." I took him into the kitchen.

"Hey! Got fresh coffee for you." She handed me a cup.

"Thanks. Sook, this is Logan."

"Nice to meet you." She hugged him and squealed. "Welcome to the family."

"Sookie loves everyone. She's not weird just doesn't get out much."

"It's nice to meet you Sookie." Logan said, looking around. "I really like the inn. It's beautiful."

"Thanks, sweetie. Could you just hang in here, help Sookie. I need to put in some more orders for tonight."

"No problem."

"Make sure she doesn't burn anything." I whispered and he laughed. "I'm not kidding." I left the kitchen and found Michel sitting at the desk, doing nothing.

"We have a big party here tonight, Michel. Shouldn't you be doing something productive?"

"The people of this town have become increasingly stupid over the years."

"Come on, Michel. Be a big boy. Tell me what's going on."

"Patty called and she said she'd be over later with the list you gave her. The only thing she couldn't find was the leopard print hat, whatever that means. Babette said Morey wanted to play his piano for you to dance to but he can't carry it here. Bad back, you know. So, you'll have to deal with CDs." He read the post-it's.

"Could you call Ms. Patty and tell her we need her salsa CD and her castanets."

"There is something missing from your genetic code, isn't there?"

"Thanks, Michel." I went to straighten the silverware when my phone rang. "Hello?"

"Mom. Good. I'm picking up Logan's dry cleaning and then I'll be home."

"Good. Hey- is it pretty?"

"It's perfect. I couldn't have picked anything better. Luke did it all himself. He knows you mom."

"I know kid. Did you know Logan was gonna help me here today?"

"He mentioned it. Did it turn out bad?" she asked.

"No. He's helping Sookie now. It's been great. But, he asked about Jess. I told him how I felt about him. Then, I went on to tell him how happy I am that you guys are together."

"I have to talk to you later. It's about Jess. It's a really good thing."

"Okay, well I'll talk to you when you get here."

"See ya then. Bye mom."

I hung up the phone, curious as to what good news she will have about Jess. 'He's joined the Peace Corps?' I laughed to myself. I was on a roll today.

I hope you enjoy it. I have the other chapter written already so review and you'll get it.


	9. Seriousness

Thanks for reviewing guys. Here's the next chapter.

AN: in this chapter I gave Logan a softer side please keep an open mind. I don't think the character has been developed enough for it to be impossible and I like it. r/r

Lorelai's POV-

I was getting ready and I could feel Luke's eyes on me. I turned around. "Like what you see?" I smiled at him.

"Of course. Just admiring what I'm going to be chained to for the rest of my life." He took me and spun me around.

"You wanna be chained? Kinky Luke." He pulled me close.

"I love you." He kissed me.

"You kiss me like there's no one else in the whole world that matters."

"That's because no one else does. Maybe Rory but other than her, no one compares."

"Have you told you how happy I am?"

"I think I got the memo and I'm just as happy."

"Now, you understand that no one knows that we're engaged. They just think this is another one of my shindigs. We actually have to announce it."

"I understand. So do you me to do it or you?"

"Doesn't matter.. Oh, why don't we tag team them? They'll never see it coming."

"You're crazy."

"And you love it." I gave him a quick kiss and went back to fixing my make up.

"I'll go start the car don't take too long." He left.

"RORY!" I yelled downstairs.

"Yes mommy." She ran up to my room.

"I just wanted to see how pretty you looked so I can compare. I don't wanna look slutty and you look like the angel you are."

"You look perfect mom. Now, can I tell you about Jess?"

"Yeah, sure." I sat on the bed and she stayed standing.

"Jess is different. He wrote a book. A BOOK! When you met Jess did you think he would be able to write a book? I knew he was intelligent but it's weird. I'm so proud of him. And he dedicated it to me. It's really sweet."

I sighed. "Is this an attempt to get you back?" I asked.

"I thought that too. But I told him about Logan. He's fine with it. Not like I needed his permission or anything but he was so great. I thought they would fight and be stupid."

"That's great, sweetie. I hope he's not trying to trick you."

"I don't think-"

"Rory! Darling! We're leaving soon right?" Logan yelled up.

"Of course. I'm just uh- fixing mom's - hair."

"What are you gonna tell him about Jess?"

"I don't know. He's obviously going to know we're friends again. I have to tell him we talked. I just don't know how."

"Just say it, babe. And make sure it's before he meets Jess. Because that's one fight I'm not too sure I wanna see."

I'm gonna take my car to the Inn. I'll see ya there." Rory walked out of my room. I gave myself another once over and was ready to go.

Rory's POV-

I looked at mom once more. She looked so beautiful and glowing. She deserves to be this happy. I left to meet my fate. As I walked into my bed room I found Logan lying on my bed.

"Now's not nap time, hun."

"I didn't know how long you would be up there. If you're anything like Steph we'd be here for a while."

"We need to talk."

"Why do we always talk in your room?"

"Serious." I sat in the chair next to my bed. "When I went to the diner today, I ran into Jess."

"What did he do? I'll kill him… tomorrow."

"No, actually, it was okay. We needed to talk without yelling. We're okay."

"What do you mean?"

"Everything's fine. He's not going to be a problem anymore. I told you I could handle it. So, are we gonna leave now?"

"Um, yeah, sure." He got up and left. He grabbed his jacket and walked straight to the car. I followed him.

"Hey! What's your problem?" I asked.

"You wanted to go so let's go."

"I'm not having you act like a child at my mother's party."

"Then maybe I won't go. You have Jess. You only need one escort." He yelled and got out of the car.

'What are you doing? We're gonna be late." I joined him in my front yard.

"I'm staying! You don't need me Rory. Go to Jess." He yelled.

"I'm not going to Jess. Knock it off. I need to be friends with him. It's important. He different now. I swear. He's not going to be a problem. I promise."

"Rory, why are you doing this? Why do you need to be friends with this guy?"

"Because I do. I still care about him even though he's not my boyfriend."

"So, you still care about him? Great!" he was yelling again. I was beginning to think I was back with Dean.

"Logan, this is getting way out of hand. I care about everyone. Colin, Finn, Seth even Robert. But I am with you. I will be forever. I have no intention of being with anyone else. You're all I need."

He visibly calmed down but didn't say anything. He just got into the car and, like always, I followed.

"I love you, Ace. I need you. I've never needed a girl for more than a few days. But I can't lose you." I looked over at him as I pulled the car into the Dragonfly parking space.

"Get out of the car right now." I said as sternly as I could. Again, we exited the car. I stood infront of him and looked him straight into his tearing eyes. "You. Will not. Lose. Me. As long as you trust me. I wont sneak around. I wont do anything to hurt you. I need you just as much as you need me. I love you." I pulled him into a hug and he cried. It was the first time I've ever seen a man cry.

"But I need you, Ace. For everything."

"I know baby. My mom told me what she said to you." He looked at me and started to dry his eyes. "It's all true. You've made me a better person. And I can't picture my life without you. Please believe me." I begged.

"I do."

"Then let's party." I pulled him into the Inn.

Oh jeez that was a painful chapter to write. I'm not sure why. If anyone has any creative ideas please let me know but I don't think I'll have Rory abandon Logan in this fic. Sorry to all of you who were hoping for it. Thanks for reading. Please review.


	10. Good Riddance

Thanks a bunch for the reviews guys. Here ya go.

Lorelai's POV-

"There you are. I was wondering if you were going to show up. What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing that wasn't fixed."

"Details later." I said and walked away. "Hello, darling. Everyone was extremely prompt."

"Everyone knows we have something to announce." Luke countered.

"So, should we do it now?"

"It's about a good a time as any. And I'm not sure if I can take anymore knowing glances."

"You mean we weren't being mysterious? Darn." I grabbed the microphone that I had intended for some karaoke later, and started to speak. "Hellooooo Starts Hollow." I giggled. "You're probably wondering why we've invited you here tonight. You've known for 20 years, guys. Did you ever think I would get it together and realize I had the perfect man serving me my coffee every morning?"

Everyone yelled, "NO!"

"Well, it's a consensus." I saw Rory and Logan appear at the front of the crowd, looking like they had just come out of a broom closet. She smiled at me. Luke took the mic.

"You're stalling. We're engaged. Celebrate." He turned the mic off and put it down.

"You're a meanie. Spoiling my fun."

"Come dance." He pulled me to the make shift dance floor. I saw Lane, who had been hired as a DJ again, switch the CD. Jem's 'Maybe I'm Amazed' came on. I looked at Rory and she gave me a thumbs up, grabbed Logan and dragged him to the dance floor.

"Rory's the best." Luke said.

"I agree." I leaned closer and enjoyed my fiancé.

Rory's POV-

"May I cut in?" Jess asked.

"You wanna dance with Logan?" I laughed.

"Not quite. May I cut in?" he asked again, this time looking at Logan.

"Trust me." I added when he hesitated. He gave me a small kiss and walked away.

"You like causing trouble, don't you?" I adjusted myself appropriately, remembering I had a boyfriend.

"No, I just wanted to talk to you."

"Jess, Logan doesn't trust you. Why did it have to be private and alone?"

"I didn't know we needed supervision. Isn't that a lot like dating Dean?"

"Maybe I was wrong about you. You haven't changed. Excuse me." I left the dance floor in search of Logan. I finally found him in the kitchen eating chocolate out of a glass measuring sup. "Logan?" I asked, softly.

"Yeah, Ace."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let him cut in." I sat on the stool next to him.

"It's okay. I just couldn't stand there and watch someone else dance with my girlfriend. I had to leave."

"You've watched me dance with Finn and Robert."

"Finn isn't sober enough to hit on you and you're not a redhead. But do you remember Finn's party with Robert? I wanted to kill him."

"Oh, bad example. I promise the next time I talk to Jess, you'll be right there the whole time. You can even punch him if you want."

"Tomorrow." He smiled and grabbed my hand. We went back to the party. We were dancing and mom danced up next to us.

"What happened?" mom asked.

"Jess." I replied.

"Goody. Wanna trade?" she offered me Luke.

"I don't know. He's not really my type." I laughed and traded her Logan for Luke.

"Hello, Rory." Luke said gruffly.

"Hi, Luke. Nice party. I like the giant poster of you and mom."

"I have no idea how she does that stuff."

"But that's why you love her." He blushed and turned away.

"So, you want a little brother or sister?"

"Uh, sure. I kinda like babies. The only ones I really hang out with are Davy and Martha. I don't see my actual little sister. So, yeah. It would be okay with me."

"And if you had a choice, would you want a brother or sister?"

"I think a boy. Give you a fighting chance. You'll need someone on your side. Plus, it would be weird if mom had another girl. She might try and name her Lorelai." I laughed. "How ya liking Logan?"

"He's a guy that's dating my almost step-daughter-"

"Daughter." I cut him off.

"My daughter. But he seems nice enough and you love him so he can't be all bad."

"I don't always have the best judgment." I glanced at Jess.

"You did what you could. Just like I did but he's – Jess. What can you do with him?"

"I guess, but the book was nice."

"What book?" he asked.

"Jess wrote a book. He didn't tell you?"

"No, he didn't."

"Well, it looks legitimate and he dedicated it to me so he can't be all that bad anymore. I just don't know what he's about."

"Want me to talk to him?"

"Thanks, but it'll work itself out."

"You're quite an optimist."

"Switch. He's whining." Mom demanded.

"She keeps stepping on my feet. I think I need a doctor."

"Gimme him. I'll shut him up."

"There's rooms upstairs." Mom laughed and danced away.

"There something wrong with her. It's not genetic, I promise."

"I hope not. I don't want that passed to our kids."

"They'll have the coffee addiction and my taste in books but the rest is up to you."

"So, you're going to blame me if they're screwed up?"

"Of course. I have perfect genes. Just look at my mother." Mom was chasing Luke around with a leopard print hat. "I guess Ms. Patty found that hat after all." This was my new family and I love it.

Until about 10 o'clock everything was a lot of fun. Then Jess approached me again. "Can we talk?"

"Sure. Talk." I folded my arms across my chest.

"Alone?" he asked again.

"Anything you have to say can be said right here."

"Fine. What do you see in him? He's a blonde, preppy, rich kid. He's the guys at Chilton you hated. We made fun of those people, remember?"

"You can't make those accusations, Jess. You don't know him and you sure as hell don't know me anymore. You left ME!" I yelled. "I'm supposed to be miserable until you decide to show up and then do what you say? I found someone who makes me really happy. He's a better person then you'll ever be. And he won't leave me."

"Ace, calm down. You're making a scene, sweetie." Logan said quietly. I saw mom out of the corner of my eye.

"Let her talk. She wants to yell, let her yell." Mom said.

"He's everything you used to hate. Why did you suddenly change?" Jess asked.

"Suddenly? Jess when was the last time you saw me before all this? I didn't suddenly change. I gradually changed. It's called growing up! Something you've yet to experience. And I don't wanna see you again until you do!"

He looked me dead in the eyes and knew he was defeated. I would not be a pushover for him any more.

"Luke. I'm gonna get my shit and leave." He left and Luke followed him.

I sighed. "That's not how I wanted that to go. I 'm so sorry mom. I ruined your party." I was almost crying and mom hugged me.

"Awe, hun. It's okay. I understand."

"He was attacking Logan. I made him promise not to do anything and I did."

"It's okay. Jess tends to bring out the worst in people. It's not your fault."

"But I should have known. I mean, it's Jess. I should have expected it."

"It's alright hunny. Cheer up. It's a happy day Lets get some cake."

We walked over to the buffet table, which is where the giant picture cake of mom and Luke was. I took apiece of cake that had Luke's hat on it. Logan and I sat at a table and I started to eat my cake.

"Are you alright?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. I'll be okay. I just feel really bad. I did what I told you not to and I ruined mom's party. And then I feel so stupid because I trusted him."

"You cared about him. There's no reason not to trust him."

"He's Jess. That should have been reason enough. But I thought with the book and his job he'd be more mature. Or at least act like it. But he's the same old Jess."

"The same Jess that's in love with you. He loves you. He was fighting for you." He calmly reasoned.

"He shouldn't have said any of that stuff. It's not true. We belong together."

"I know, Ace. Trust me, I know. Now, relax and eat your cake." He kissed my forehead and I took another forkful of cake.

What did you think of Rory's outburst? Fun huh? I had fun writing it. I'm trying to make her become more like Lorelai. I don't like goody-goody Rory. She annoys me. I tried to write some L/L but it didn't fit w/ Rory's hissy fit. But it's in the next one. Thanks for reading please review.


	11. Not Your Problem

Hey guys. As you know the holiday season is upon us which means Christmas parties with family members we don't know, lots of holiday nog (the fun flask kind) and of course, no school. Here's the thing; my birthday was last Friday and I got engaged. So, this will more than likely be my last update for a little bit. At least as long as break is here for because I do my writing in class. So thanks for listening. Enjoy this short chapter.

Luke's POV- (dum dum dum)

"Jess!" I yelled. He was walking away from the Inn.

"Yeah. Yeah." He continued walking.

"You can't just keep coming back here and screwing stuff up. All you're doing is hurting her. Don't you love her?"

He stopped but didn't turn around. "I'll love her til the day I die."

I sighed, knowing that was the answer I was gonna get. "Then leave her alone, Jess. Let her be happy for once. You keep messing her relationships up. She even gave you a chance and you left her."

"I'm so tired of hearing that."

"Didn't you run away Jess?"

"You kicked me out. What was I supposed to do!" he yelled.

"You know Rory. None of that would have mattered."

"Whatever. I'm leaving."

"Seems like a pattern. Don't come back here."

"You're taking her side." He accused.

"Why wouldn't I? She's my daughter and she did nothing wrong. She's just made some bad choices. She shouldn't have given you another shot. But I'm serious Jess. Don't come back here."

"You don't have to worry about that. I'd never come back to this half a block freak show again. Tell Liz I went to Shawn's."

"Tell her yourself. I'm not your messenger." I turned away from Jess and walked back to the Inn.

Lorelai's POV-

"Hey! Where'd you go?" His face was all red and I could tell he was just was Jess.

"I never know what to do." He sat down in a chair next to me. Everyone had started to leave after the scene with Rory and Jess.

"With Jess? Hun, there's nothing you can do. Hopefully, he'll work it out. But if he doesn't you're not the one to blame." I put my arm around his neck.

"I told him not to come back here. I never want to see him again." He put his head in his hands.

"You should not have done that. He's family Luke, whether you like it or not."

"No. You're family. Rory's family. Logan will eventually be family. Jess is blood related. That's it. I thought I could help him."

"You did everything you could possibly do. Stop feeling bad for it."

"I'll be okay. So, I never did get to give you your ring." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. He handed it to me and I opened it. It was a diamond with two smaller gems on each side. One was Rory's birthstone and one was his. "We'll always surround you, Lorelai. No matter where you are. We love you."

I was definitely crying now. "It's so beautiful. It means so much that you put thought into this. You could have just bought the biggest most expensive ring and that would have been it. But this is unbelievably better." I kissed him.

"I'm glad you like it. So, do you wanna clean up now or wait?"

"Neither, I hired people to do that. Let's just go home." He pulled me up. "I'm so tired. Carry me."

"Uh, I don't think so, sorry." We walked over to Rory and Logan. They were talking to Lane and helping her pack up her stereo equipment.

"Hey you guys ready to leave? It's getting late." I asked.

"Yeah. We were gonna give Lane a ride home. We'll meet you at the house."

"Okay. Thanks Lane. You doing this was a huge help." I handed her an envelope with $50 in it.

"Music is my life. I'd do it for free. But the cash is nice. Thanks. Congrats, guys."

"Thanks, sweetie. See you guys at home." We left the Inn, after grabbing our coats. Luke was silent.

"It was a nice party. Lots of people and the karaoke was a big hit." Luke was still silent. " Okay. Am I talking to myself here? We're not even married yet!" I got into the Jeep.

"I was just thinking about something. Sorry."

"It's okay. Whatcha thinking about?"

"Jess. He can never grow up. Be a man. He wants all the perks and none of the responsibility. He's just like his mom."

"Well then maybe he'll work his life out like Liz did. She's doing okay."

"I guess. I just don't know what to do anymore."

"Nothing. You don't have to do anything. Jess is not your problem anymore."

"Let's just go home." He said, obviously not wanting to discuss this.

"Okay." I started the Jeep and we went home. To our home.

Well, I guess that's it for a while. Sorry its short but the good thing is is that it's all L/L so that should make up for the lack of length. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Review please. Thanks.


	12. Gilberger? Huntzmore?

**Skip ahead a month; Lorelai's POV-**

"**What's wrong, mom?" Rory asked. I had been throwing up every morning for the past few days. **

"**I must have to flu or something." I wiped my mouth with a towel, put it in the hamper and got off of the floor.**

"**I think you're giving it to me because I've been sick lately too. Thanks a lot mom." She walked away. She had been a grouch for a while now. **

"**Hey. You okay? You okay? You don't look so good." Logan asked her.**

"**Gr." She walked into her room and slammed the door. Rory and Logan had been spending most of their weekends in Stars Hollow helping us to plan the wedding; which was to take place in just a few short months. **

"**Is she alright?" Logan asked me. **

**I sat at the table, opened a bottle of water and offered one to Logan, which he accepted. "She'll be fine. She's probably just…." Reality then dawned on me. Rory had been sick, tried, cranky and having sex with her boyfriend. "Oh, my god." I ran into Rory's room and jumped on her bed. "RORY!" **

"**Mom? What the hell's wrong with you? Leave me alone." She tried to push me off the bed and succeeded. The end result was me on the floor with a thud. **

"**Guess what? I know something you don't know." I giggled from the floor. **

"**You're extremely annoying this morning, do you know that? Now, what is it that you know that I don't know?"**

**I got up and closed the door. "You're pregnant." I whispered.**

"**What?" she shot out of bed. "I can't be. We're always careful." She slowed as she said the last part.**

"**Not always, huh?" **

"**After your engagement party, we you know, and now, well you know." **

"**Yeah. I know, but how? I mean, oh yeah, I know. But when? You were with us watching a movie. Then you watched Davey and Martha so we could all go out." I was confused.**

"**Not that party. The one at grandma and grandpa's house. You kept making disgusting jokes about the crab puffs, I excused us and we well… you can fill in the blanks." **

"**I guess I can. So, what now? Pregnancy tests? Doctors?" **

"**We can't buy a test here." **

"**Hello! Starts Hollow." I exclaimed.**

"**So, a private doctor?" she asked.**

"**In Hartford." I insisted.**

"**Of course. So should I tell Logan?" she whispered.**

"**I don't know sweets, that's up to you. It might freak him out though. But I have a gut feeling that I am not wrong about this. "**

"**Can you take me now? Or is it too early? Are they even open on weekends?" **

"**They're open on weekends and we can go right now if you want. We'll just tell everyone that you're not feeling well, which is the truth, and you're going in for a check up."**

"**Good plan. I'm gonna get dressed. I'll meet you out there in a few."**

"**Okay." I paused. "Hey, I love you, kid. No matter what." **

"**I know. Thanks." I walked out of the room and plopped down on the couch. I was pretty positive that in 8 months I was gonna be a grandma. **

**Rory's POV-**

'**I'm pregnant? Seriously? It was just one time! I cannot believe this.' I thought while getting dressed. I grabbed the nearest clothes, not really caring if they matched or not, and went to get mom. **

"**Mom, I'm ready. Let's go."**

"**Okay. Let's go, sweetie."**

"**Where are you guys going?" Logan asked.**

"**I'm just gonna take her over to the clinic. She's not feeling too well. I think she's got what I have." Mom covered for me when I stuttered. **

"**Okay. You want me to come with you?" **

"**No. It's okay. You've got a lot to do still. And you want your dad off your case? You should write something for the paper."**

"**Good idea, Ace. I knew I loved ya for a reason." He gave me a kiss and then walked into my room.**

"**That was close." Mom mouthed to me. **

"**So, let's go." We got into the car and drove off.**

**Doctor's Office **

"**I have to pee in a cup!" I exclaimed after the doctor left.**

"**Welcome to parenthood. That's the first of many disgusting things you're gonna have to endure for you kid. But you've got years to make them pay for it." Mom laughed. **

**I left the room and found the nearest bathroom and I did, indeed, pee in that cup. That is, after much debate about whether or not this is what I wanted. **

"**What do I want this test to say?" I asked after I got back into the room. I had dropped off the pee filled cup at the nurse's station. **

"**Well, like I have always said, kiddo, it's a pain in the ass and it hurts like hell, but it's just unbelievably cool to know that another life depends on you. It's not something that should be entered into lightly but right now I guess it's a little late for that." Mom laughed. **

"**Not funny." I said.**

"**Sorry, but seriously Rory, you can so do this. If you decide that you do want to do this." Mom gave me this look.**

"**Are you saying I should have an abortion?" **

"**I wouldn't recommend it but it really is up to you. And I'm behind you one hundred percent."**

"**No, I can't do that. I wouldn't be here right now if that was an option for you. I cannot do that." **

"**Okay then." Mom looked relieved and understanding. **

**The doctor knocked on the door and came into the room. "Ms. Gilmore?" he asked.**

"**Yes?" I held my breath and waited for him to say something.**

"**Congratulations. You're going to be a mommy." As he said those words, I knew that nothing was going to be the same again. Everything that I had worked for would slip away but I couldn't think of only myself anymore. **

**I smiled at the doctor and thanked him for the good news. He left, informing me that I should make an appointment with an OBGYN as soon as possible. **

**Mom looked at me like I had 3 heads. "What?" I asked.**

"**You look happy. Are you on drugs?" **

"**No. I'm just going to embrace this the best that I can. I want only positive feelings around my unborn child." I smiled, grabbed my coat from the chair and we started to leave the clinic. **

"**Then you might want to avoid your grandparents' house for a while."**

"**Ah, I forgot about them. Well, I'll jump off that bridge when I come to it." A little while later Mom took an unexpected turn into the parking lot of what looked to be a book store. "What are you doing?" **

"**We're going to get some books." Mom rushed out of the car, into the store and wandered around till she found what she was looking for. I looked up to the sign that said, 'BABY BOOKS'.**

"**I repeat, what are you doing?" **

"**This is for Logan," she handed me 'What to Expect When You're Expecting; Father's Edition', "and this is for me." She handed me '1000 of America's Best Baby Names'.**

"**You're insane." I commented as she purchased the books. **

"**Well, what happened to those positive feelings that Herbert will only be exposed to?" **

"**Herbert? Mom, I will refuse to call my child Herbert." **

"**Why not? You can call him Herbie for short." She suggested.**

"**Because that's a Lindsay Lohan movie." **

**Some time later……**

"…**.. Can't you just call it 'it' for now or something?" I asked as we pulled into the driveway at home.**

"**No. Little GilBurger needs a name. GilBurger? Huntzmore?" she asked.**

**I undid my seat belt and rolled my eyes. "Can I please discus this with 'its' father first?" **

"**Fine. I'm going to Luke's. I need coffee. Have fun breaking the news." Mom kissed my cheek and walked off in the direction of town. **

**I took a deep breath as I opened the door, carrying the bag of books. "Logan?" I yelled after I got up the nerve.**

"**Yes, Ace? What do you need?" he appeared from the kitchen, holding a cup of coffee. **

"**I need to talk to you." I stated and sat on the couch.**

"**Well, talk. I'm listening. You okay? You look flushed. What did the doctor say?"**

"**That's kind of what I need to discus with you." I reached behind me and handed him the 'What to Expect' book and let his mind take over. **

"**Uh, what? Ace? Care to explain?" he looked terrified.**

"**As it turns out, I was sick, as mom suspected. And I'll get over it in about 8 months." I stopped and looked at him. "Logan. Please say something." I begged after he said nothing for about five minutes. **

"**Is this a joke?" he managed to get out.**

"**I'm afraid not. Look, I can tell what you think already. It's okay. I understand. You do not have to be a part of this. I don't want you to feel trapped." **

"**No, Ace. That's not it at all. I'm just kind of confused. Just give me a minute. And I need something stronger then this coffee." He walked away from me and into the kitchen. I followed and next thing I know, he has a beer in his hands. "Want one?" **

"**Uh, Logan? Pregnant? No alcohol." **

"**Oh, yeah. Sorry." He sat down at the kitchen table and starred off into space for a few minutes. "So, are you gonna keep it?" **

"**Logan!" I yelled and stood up. "Of course I am. What's wrong with you?" **

"**Ace, look. I was just asking. Making sure that you and I are on the same page. I didn't want you to do anything to our kid without thinking clearly about it." A small smile spread across his face. "Our kid. We're gonna have a kid." **

"**Yes, we are." Smiling as well. **

"**So, what do we do now?" **

"**As in this second or concerning 'it'?" **

"**I have no idea. I guess we should tell people. Maybe have lunch with your grandparents?"**

"**When?" I asked, scared of what they would say. I knew they would blame mom. **

"**As soon as possible. Tomorrow?" he suggested.**

"**I guess that would be better then my mom's suggestion of fleeing the country." **

"**No that would never work. Emily has people all around the world." He laughed. **

"**I'm scared, Logan." I admitted, quietly. **

"**Oh, I know, Ace. But this will be okay. I promise." He kissed me and felt a little better. **

**I called my grandmother later that afternoon and arranged for Luke, mom, her, my grandfather, Logan and I to all have lunch tomorrow. She was inquisitive but I fended her off by saying that Logan and I had a surprise for the group. I neglected to mention that mom knew about the baby already but she'd figure it out eventually. She agreed and we were having lunch at the club at 1 o'clock. I hung up the phone and felt like I was going to throw up. So I did just that. Logan, hot on my heels, followed me into the bathroom and, gentlemen he is, held my hair while I deposited my breakfast into the toilet. **

"**I'm not sure if that is nerves or 'it' making their presence known." Logan laughed as I wiped my mouth with a towel and dropped it into the hamper. **

"**So, we should go get your mom. She's gonna wanna know what her fate is for tomorrow." He grabbed my hand and helped me up off of the floor. **

"**She'll probably deal with it in exchange for calling the unborn Herbert." **

"**What?" **

"**That's what she was calling it in the car. But she may have changed her name by now. She should be at Luke's. Just let me change first. I feel yucky." I walked into my room. I went to change my shirt and examined my stomach. Nothing was there yet but in a few months it would be obvious that the perfect Rory Gilmore had gotten herself knocked up. I could only imagine what my grandparents were going to say about this child. 'Born inappropriately out of wedlock', 'ruined the Gilmore name', 'just like her mother', they would say.**

"**Don't worry, baby. I'll always love you, no matter what anyone has to say." I was determined to have this baby and it would have the best life and it would show up everyone who looked down on it. Just like I did.**

"**Let's go." I said and we went to Luke's. **

**END of chapter. Please r/r tell me what you think. It's a shocker. **


	13. Lunch With Emily

**Hope you liked the last chapter. I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for reading. **

'**Lunch with Emily' in Rory's POV-**

"**I cannot believe you would do this to me." Mom complained as she got dressed to go to lunch. **

"**Get over it, mom. I need you to be there. And I wanna tell Luke in an atmosphere where he's not going to kill Logan right away. He's uncomfortable there so I figured if we take separate cars, he'll have a fighting chance." **

"**Luke isn't going to kill him. He does however think of you as a daughter so be prepared to sit there and do nothing. Speaking of daughters, you'll have to tell your dad, too." Mom looked at me and she looked sad that he was my father. I didn't wanna tell him, or deal with him on any level. **

"**I'll tell him when I get around to it. He doesn't get the fatherly curtsey that Luke does. He's never been there and now with what he's done to you. I don't care if I never see him again." I started crying. **

"**Aw, sweetie. This is your first hormonal freak out. I'm so proud." She hugged me and I smiled.**

"**You tell your dad whenever you feel comfortable, okay. You don't have to talk to him. You can send him a nice letter or fruit basket." **

"**I think I'll decide when the time comes, okay? One crisis at a time. Now I have to deal with the grandparents." I flopped down on mom's bed. **

"**Are you all ready to go?" **

"**Yes. Mom all set. I even have tongue depressors in case they have strokes."**

**Mom smiled. "I've taught you so well. Let's go." She pulled me off of the bed and we went down to find Logan.**

"**I don't understand why I have to go to this stupid thing. They hate me, I hate them. Why am I torturing myself like this?" Luke complained as he adjusted his tie.**

"**Because. Rory asked you to. She loves you and has something very important to tell you. She needs you there. Okay?" mom answered. They thought I wasn't listening. I was looking for Logan but I could still hear what they were saying.**

"**Fine. But I am not talking to them. I hate them." **

"**Whatever you say, sweets." Mom fixed his tie just as I found Logan. He pulled me into my room.**

"**Are they going to kill me?" he asked. He looked pale and panicked.**

"**Probably." I laughed. "No. I promise. You'll be fine. All I'm going to is tell them. If they act uninterested or cruel we are so out of there. But, you do know they're going to tell your parents, right?" **

"**I figured. And I called my father's secretary and she said he's out of town for the week. We should be fine till then. One crisis at a time." I laughed at him, repeating what I had said about telling my own father. Guess that's something else in common we have.**

"**You guys coming? Because I am so not telling them myself." Mom poked her head into my room.**

"**Yeah, yeah." Logan and I got off the bed and enjoyed a very silent car ride to the club.**

"**Well, hello Logan. Lovely to see you again. How are your parents?" grandma said. **

"**They're doing just fine, Emily. Thank you. Dad's away on business and mom is at a spa in the Alps. I'll tell them you say hi when I talk to them next." Logan was the usual charmer.**

"**That would be nice. Why don't we sit? I hear that Rory has some sort of surprise for us all." Grandpa said and led us to a table set for six. I looked up at him and I knew that I was going to spoil all their plans and be a bigger disappointment them my mother ever was. We sat, ordered drinks, and it went silent.**

**I cleared my throat. "I suppose now would be as good as time as any to make my announcement. Grandma, Grandpa, you guys have always given me more than you should have. You've helped me and mom financially so many times; I'm not sure where we'd be without you. And Luke. You've been my father for as long as I can remember. Always helping me and mom do whatever needed to be done. I'm almost glad I have the biological father I do, because otherwise, we would have never had you. The three of you are huge parts of my life. And with mom and now Logan, I have a real family. And I'm adding one more to that family. I'm pregnant." I was in tears by the end. Everyone sat there in a deafening silence. I honestly couldn't tell if they were happy or sad or disappointed. I think shocked was the word I would use to describe the look they had. **

"**Please, say something guys." Mom spoke up. **

"**I really don't know what you want us to say, Lorelai. I feel light headed. I think I need some air." Grandma said and went to leave the table.**

"**Please sit back down." I said quietly.**

"**Yes, Rory?" she asked and sat.**

"**I need you guys to be a part of this baby's life. I will not let it grow up the way I did; not knowing two of the most amazingly generous and loving people I've ever met. Please don't do that to me." I locked eyes with my grandfather and he sighed.**

"**Do you need anything, Rory?" he asked.**

"**No. I have everything I need. I have some money saved and I'll get a job at the bookstore in Stars Hollow and I'll save for the rest. That's not why I want you to be involved." I had no idea where I was going to get all this money. Babies were expensive and I had nothing. But I would figure it out.**

"**There's no way you have everything you could possibly need for this child, Rory. If you need something, we will get it for you." **

"**No. I can't let you do that. If it's one thing I inherited from mom, it's her stubbornness. I am a Lorelai. I can do this on my own. But having you guys around would make it better." **

"**Here are your drinks. Is there anything I can get for you?" the waiter appeared and asked.**

"**Not right now, thank you." He left.**

**I looked at Logan and Luke. They were sitting there, in complete silence. Each man with his own thoughts. Logan was gonna be a daddy and Luke, a grandfather. **

"**Are you guys okay?" I asked, looking at them.**

"**Yes. Thank you." Was Logan's polite response. **

"**I need to think about this. I mean, you're Rory. My little Rory. The least annoying child on the face of the planet." Luke looked like he was going to cry.**

"**Sweetie, I think maybe, it might be time for us to leave. I think it's just a little hard for him to digest. He loves ya, though, so don't be upset. Just enjoy your lunch." Mom whispered to me. **

"**Sure. I'll see you guys back at home." I stood as mom and Luke stood and I hugged Luke. "I love you, dad." He looked at me, smiled, and walked to the exit with mom.**

"**So, Logan, what do you plan to do?" Grandpa asked.**

"**Can we order? I'm starving." I laughed, nervously.**

"**Obviously, you will be taking over your father's business but that won't happen for some time. How do you plan to support my grand-daughter and your child?" **

"**Well, Richard…" **

"**No. He doesn't have to worry about the supporting. This is no one's fault and you can't bully him into taking over. I will be taking care of everything. Logan will only contribute what he feels necessary and lots of love for our baby." **

"**Rory. I'm surprised at you. You wanted to be a foreign reporter. And you're going to throw it all away now? You've worked so hard for this." **

"**Please understand what I'm saying. I love Logan. And I love this little whatever it may be. I won't ask Logan to give up his life for me. He will do what he wants and so will I. We're not married and we won't be for some time, if ever. I don't know the future but Logan and I will make great parents. He loves me and we're very happy. This is a set back but it doesn't mean it's a bad one."**

"**I will always be there and they will always have everything they need. I'm going to make sure of that. This will not end badly, Richard. You have my word." Logan promised.**

"**Well, I hope your word is good enough for Rory. She's a bright girl and she deserves only the best." **

"**And I have no intention of having her settle for anything less than perfection." **

"**I have to go." I got up and walked quickly to the ladies' room and threw up. I washed my face and tried to sort through the mess this had become. And I thought sleeping with Dean was a low point in my life. I realized that I can't think that way because then everyone has the right to say those things. "You're perfect, no matter what you become." I whispered to my stomach and then walked back to the table. Logan was standing and holding my coat.**

"**We should get going. I'm sorry about everything but we wanted you to be the first to know." Logan helped me into my coat and we quietly left the club.**


	14. The Reactions

I really enjoy writing this. Plus, I'm sick so I really have nothing better to do with my time, lol. But I hope you enjoy it. I know I will.

'**The Reactions' Lorelai's POV-**

"How long have you known?" Luke asked after a while of being completely silent. We had made it all the way home. He quietly made us something to eat, left for the diner and when he came home that was the first thing he had said to me.

"I took her to the doctor's yesterday morning. I knew she was but we needed conformation. Rory wanted to tell you herself. I don't think you have to worry about Logan either. Rory seems to think he's gonna be a great daddy." I explained and sat him down.

"What do you think?"

"I think he's gonna be a lot better then Christopher. He's not terrified to the point where he's going to let Rory give up her life. She won't end up like me. And I'm very grateful for Logan right now."

"So, I probably shouldn't kill him?"

"Probably not, grandpa." He beamed down at me and we cuddled together and watched a movie.

He woke me up to see the umpa-loompas and then carried me up to bed. "Goodnight, grandma." He kissed me and I fell asleep.

Richard's POV-

"Emily! Where is my scarf, damn it?" I yelled, looking for my scarf.

"I don't know, Richard, but you will not yell at me like that again. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Emily. And I apologise." I sighed. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"I know. But we have to make the best of this. She's our only grandchild and we love her. Logan will make sure that everything is taken care of."

"What are we supposed to do? Just sit around?" I asked.

"I don't know. I can't remember the last time I was around a baby. It might be nice."

"I have an idea." I proclaimed and went off into my study, forgetting why I had needed my scarf in the first place. I called my investment banker and opened up an account in the baby's name. Of course, not the actual name because it was probably still nameless, but baby Gilmore would have everything they ever needed.

Logan's POV-

I was still shocked. A whole day had past and I still didn't know what to think. I knew that I loved Ace and this baby. I knew that I had to provide a good life for them. But, other than that, I knew nothing. I didn't know where we're going to live or how, even. My father's response to this would not turn out so well and the last thing I needed was Rory upset. She must stay calm throughout this entire ordeal. I picked up my cell phone from the night stand next to me and I dialed my father's number. Not really wanting to talk to him, but figuring it was the right thing to do.

"This is Mitchum." He boomed through the speaker.

"This is Logan." I mimicked him.

"Hello son. What do you need?" he sounded annoyed.

"Nothing. I was just wondering when you're going to be back home. I wanted to have dinner with the family. I need to discus something with all of you."

"I should be home in a few days. Honor will be there also. She's bringing Josh. You'll have an escort, I assume."

"Yes, my girlfriend. Rory Gilmore."

He was silent for a moment, but my father is never fazed. "Alright then. We'll see you in a few days. Goodbye son." He hung up. Yeah, this was going to be fun. I rolled over and looked at the clock. Knowing it was far too early for Ace to be up; I too, resumed my sleep.

Rory's POV-

"Paris. There's something I need to tell you."

"Well, make it quick. I have an interview with some very important public leaders of this campus."

"Fine. Logan and I are going to have a baby." I said and walked into my room. She, of course, followed me, as I knew she would.

"What!" she asked.

"Yep. Baby." I sat on the bed.

"You're going to have Huntzberger's mutant offspring?"

"Thanks. Way to make me feel better, Paris."

"I'm just shocked." She sat next to me.

"That seems to be the theme. I told Richard and Emily yesterday. They, surprisingly, took it better than I had expected. I think Luke took it the hardest, though."

"Well, he's like your dad or something. He's not going to be okay with you getting knocked up." I just starred at her crude way of putting it. "I'm not a social butterfly. I don't have many friends for a reason. I can't do people skills."

"I know. Thanks for listening. You're a good friend." I hugged her.

"I'll be here all the way but if you think I'm watching the devil's child or changing diapers, you're sadly mistaken." She left.

I looked at the time and figuring that Logan would probably want to sleep a while longer, I called mom.

"Hey sweets. How ya doing?" mom answered.

"I'm as well as can be expected, I guess. How's Luke?"

"Aw, he'll be fine. He'll just have to adjust to the idea that you're not a little kid anymore. You don't need him to make your birthday coffee cake." Mom laughed.

"You're wrong. I'll always need coffee cake." I paused. "What am I going to do?"

"You are going to be a mommy. You gotta suck it up, kid. This is not going to get any easier and it's not going to go away. You need to be strong for your little monster. That's all you can do."

"I mean about a place to live. I need money and I have no idea how to deal with kids. I've watched Martha and Davey like twice. I can't do this."

"At this point, you don't have a choice, babe."

"Thanks for those encouraging words, mother."

"Anytime. Now, have you talked to your grandparents?"

"No. I've been kinda avoiding that subject. I know they're disappointed in me."

"Yes, they are. But you're still their family. They won't shun you. I think they've learned their lesson with that."

"Okay." I sighed. "So, can I come home after dinner on Friday?"

"Of course. We can go shopping or something."

"Okay. Well, I have class in an hour and I still have to do a lot of stuff. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. Hey. Make sure you spend some time with Logan today. Just hang out." Mom suggested.

"Alright. Love you, mom. Bye." I hung up the phone. I had my Russian Poetry class at 1 o'clock and after that I didn't have anything else. I figured I'd surprise Logan after that. I took a shower, got dressed, and hurried to my Advanced Journalism class. A class that Logan and I shared, but he always slept through it. As I walked through Armanda Hall, I bumped into Colin and Stephanie.

"Hey Rory. How ya doing?"

"I'm fine, Colin. How are you?" I asked.

"Just fine. Going over the next event."

"You're going to be there right?" Stephanie asked. I liked her. She was so nice to me.

"Um, maybe I'll be there. When is it?"

"I think in a few weeks. We should have it all planned by then. We'll give you a heads up and you can possibly nix the blindfold this time." Colin offered.

"Unless Logan enjoys blindfolding you. Something I do not wanna hear about. We should be going now. Bye Reporter Girl."

"Bye guys!" I yelled as they walked away. I huffed and continued my hurry to class. Even though my attempts were honorable, I could not pay attention to what the Professor was saying. I was concentrating on the baby. And I was hungry. After the class ended, I stopped by the coffee cart and grabbed a decaf coffee and a blueberry muffin.

"It's on me, luv." I heard an Aussie accent and a $10 bill be passed in front of me.

"Thanks, Finn. But I could have gotten it."

He started walking and I joined him. "That's not what I'm worried about. There's something wrong with Logan and now that I see you and your _decaf_ coffee, and I'm worried about you, too. Did something happen? Did you break up?" he asked, looking genuinely interested.

I let out a breath and motioned for Finn to sit on the nearby bench with me. "Things were going really well with Logan and me."

"I know. I can tell. He was so happy that you guys were hanging out so much, especially in Stars Hollow. And now he's down."

"He's down, like how?" I got worried myself.

"He won't drink and he wouldn't come out with us last night. He came home and went to bed."

"It's been an exhausting weekend." I covered, not knowing if Logan wanted this information out there.

"Luv. Logan is my best friend. A big, scary, life changing thing happened and I know it. It wasn't just a bad couple of days. Something's wrong." He looked me dead in the eyes and I knew I had to tell him the truth.

"Logan and I…"

"Yes?"

"…Are going to have a baby." I whispered. I looked down at the ground.

"Well, that's great, Reporter Girl. Can I baby-sit?"

"We didn't plan this, Finn. It wasn't supposed to happen." I was embarrassed.

"The best babies are the unexpected ones. Trust me, I know." He smiled. "Now, I'd say this would be cause for a drink, but since you're not inclined to drink now, I will drink for you." He smiled and pulled me off of the bench. "Go talk to Logan. I'll get started on my partying early."

"Finn, do me a favor?" I asked.

"Anything, luv."

"Don't tell anyone. I'm not sure if Logan wants anyone to know."

"Sure thing, luv." He hugged me and walked off in the direction of the pub. I walked in the opposite direction, to Logan's off campus apartment. Figuring I'd never be able to pay attention in class till this was all sorted out; I was going to see him early. I let myself in the house. And he was on the phone.

"… yeah, well, screw you, too. Go to hell." He threw the cordless phone at the wall and it broke into a bunch of pieces. I jumped back and, apparently, I squeaked, because Logan turned around. "Hey, Ace. Didn't know you were there. How much of that did you hear?" He walked up to me and I, instinctively, took a step back. "Ace, you okay?" I was scared. I don't know what had made him so angry.

"Yeah, yeah. Um, who was on the phone?" I asked and walked into the kitchen. I needed to eat something more than a muffin. I opened the fridge and nothing was there. I felt like I was going to pass out.

"That was my dad. Calling to tell me how much he and my mother disapprove of my having a girlfriend. Especially one with goals and isn't brain dead. You okay?"

My heart was beating really fast and I felt dizzy. "Yeah. I'm good. I just need some food."

"Well, we have nothing here. We can go out. Let me just get my coat." He went to go back into his room.

"Logan, no."

what happened? Huh? U wanna know do ya? Review please


	15. the Monster

Thanks for the reviews guys. Keep 'em coming.

Rory's POV-

"Logan, no."

Next thing I know, here I am, in a hospital bed, hooked up to an IV. And something was beeping. My vision was blurred at first but when it cleared I saw Logan.

"What the hell happened?" I asked.

"You passed out. My god, I thought I was gonna have a heart attack."

"What's wrong with me? Is the monster okay?" I was worried about the baby.

"The monster?"

"The baby? The monster in my tummy? That's what mom and me were calling it because 'it' sounds mean."

"Oh, okay. They didn't actually say anything about the baby. But I did call your mom. She was worried but I assured her that you were okay."

"Good. She was probably at work. What time is it?"

"Almost two. You missed your Russian class." I smiled at him as Luke came busting through the door.

"Where is she? Are you okay?" Luke got in my face.

"I'm fine. What are you guys doing here?" I asked mom, who had just come in.

"I told Luke that you passed out and he wouldn't accept that you were okay. So, I navigated him to the hospital."

"Well, I really am fine. Where is he going?" I asked as Luke walked out of the door.

"He doesn't believe you. He wants to speak with a doctor."

"He's my nutty step-father. But what can you do?"

"How's the monster?"

"I don't know. Logan said they didn't say anything about the baby."

"I'll go ask them about a few things. I'll be right back sweetie." Mom kissed my forehead and followed Luke's exit.

"So, have you thought up any possible names for the monster?" I asked, curiously.

"Actually, I was thinking about that last night. It's funny because you don't know what they will be like. So, you don't know how to pick a name for someone you don't know. But I still like Emilia for a little girl and Ryan for a boy. Have you thought about it?"

"Of course I have but we still have a lot of time left so I don't want to commit to calling them one thing, you know?"

"Hey. George Clooney out there seems to think they've re-hydrated you enough for you to go home. But you can't go to class tomorrow. You need to rest."

"Fine. I'll rest."

"And he said the monster's fine. But you need to make a doctor's appointment with an OBGYN as soon as you can to get some vitamins and all that good stuff. So get dressed and we'll get you outta here, kiddo."

"Mom, you don't have to stay here. I mean you have work and stuff. I can take care of myself. I'm fine."

"Yes, I know, sweetie. But why don't you and Logan come home now and we'll keep Luke from driving mommy crazy?" mom widened her eyes in suggestion that this was for her well being not mine.

"Fine. But Logan has classes tomorrow so I'll just bring my car in."

"No can do, Ace. I'll just skip the classes tomorrow. It'll be fine."

"You can't, Logan. No."

"It's just like, English and Calc and boring stuff you'll never need."

"Yeah, cause you'll never need English."

"That's what I kept telling her. Now she catches on. Darn kids, can't teach 'em anything. Get dressed. I'll sign your release papers." Mom left again and Logan handed me my clothes off of a near by chair.

"What am I supposed to do with this thing?" I gestured to my IV that was still very much attached.

"Put your pants on then when they come in, they'll unhook you."

"I hate hospitals. There's never a good reason to come here. It's all sad and impending death or car crashes or yoga accidents. It sucks." I slid into my pants and left the gown on.

"Are you here a lot?" he laughed at the 'yoga accidents' part.

"Not really but it seems like too much to me. The first time I really remember me being in the hospital is when mom decided we were going to do mother/daughter bonding. She was watching too much TV at the time and next thing I know, we're enrolled in a yoga class." I smiled at the memory. I missed my mom. We never really hung out. And with a new baby on the way, it would be even harder. "So, mom saw this cute little blonde girl do some funky yoga thing. She imitated her and knocked her over, which she was happy about. Until she felt that pain in her leg. Not so fun. I had no idea what to do so I ran over to the diner and Luke called an ambulance."

"That sounds like your mom."

"Yeah, she's since learned she's a bit too competitive for yoga."

"Well, come on, Ace. I wanna hear the other stories."

"Next time I was in one of these places. It was my grandparents' big Christmas party. Grandma and mom had a fight and she got uninvited to the party. So, I was there all by myself and then my grandfather said something about turning down the thermostat and he collapsed." He grabbed my hand and I continued. "They went in the ambulance and I took the jeep. I thought he was going to die. I didn't wanna lose them just yet. I had just started to get to know them, ya know. And my grandfather, he's one of the most interesting people in the whole world."

"I'm so sorry, Rory."

"It was a long time ago. I don't wanna think about it."

We were silent till mom busted in and brought a nice nurse with her, who unhooked my IV. She told me, in medical terms, that I was free to leave. That's just what we did. Luke took mom in his truck to Yale to pick up my car and someone would drive me home. Mom and Logan were arguing about who got to take me.

"So, can I hear the other story?" he asked.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"The car crash story. Will you tell it to me?"

"My hospital visits are like story time."

"I just like knowing everything I can about you." He put on that charmer smile.

"You're such a loser. Okay. Here it goes. Remember that kid, Jess, he's Luke's nephew? He got sent here because his mom didn't wanna take care of him. He was so smart, but he was a bad seed. Never going to class, pulling stupid pranks. And he was totally in love with me." He gave me a look, remembering what happened with Jess a while back. "That was then. Anyways, I was the only person he'd listen to. It was actually a little immature. But I liked the attention I guess. I knew Dean and I weren't going to go anywhere. So, I was tutoring him one night and he agreed that if I let him go get ice cream he would be good."

"What is he, like 5?" he asked jealousy obvious.

"Calm down, boy. Where was I? Oh, yes. We went to get the ice cream and a possum or cat or something ran out into the middle of the road. Jess swerved and we hit a bench. Dean made me the car, so he saw it as a personal attack of him."

"He _made_ you a car, like made you a car?"

"Exactly what I meant by 'made me a car'. But, he called the ambulance and everything. He made sure I was okay before he left."

"He left you?"

"Well, Luke sent him back to live with his mom. It was horrible. Mom and Luke were fighting and everything was so bad." I started crying. I have no idea why, but I did.

"Everything's okay now."

"I hate thinking about mom and Luke fighting. I hate thinking about Jess. It all drives me crazy."

"That might be your hormones, baby." He smiled at me as mom and Luke pulled up. "Ride's here." He pulled me up and walked me to the passenger side of my car.

"I wanna drive." I whined.

"No can do." He kissed my forehead and opened the door. I got in and he closed the door. Such a gentlemen.

"You can have her." He told my mom and went to get into Luke's truck.

"Aw, gee, thanks." Mom got into the car and no more than 5 minutes into it I fell asleep.

"Hey, sleeping beauty. Wake up." Mom nudged me awake and I looked out the window. We were home.

"I'm sorry I slept the whole time, mom."

"It's okay. Long day. Oh, I made a rhyme. Let's get you inside and to bed." Mom got out and I followed her.

"Logan's not here yet?" I asked once we arrived inside.

"No but don't worry, Luke drives like an old lady. They'll be here soon. Why don't you take a shower and head to bed. I'll send Logan in when he gets here. Unless you're in the shower. I know it happens but I don't wanna see it. Yuck."

"Okay mom. Thanks." I got into the shower and almost fell asleep. It was nice and warm. I pulled on my pjs when I was done and crawled into bed. I don't even remember Logan coming in. When I woke up, some hours later, mom had ordered all the take out I could image. It was wonderful. We had a nice movie night and I fell back to sleep.

This was a very uneventful chapter. Sorry. Hope you liked its boringness. Review please.


End file.
